1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of packaging, and more specifically, to folded-stack packaging.
2. Background
Chip scale technology offers many advantages in electronics packaging. One emerging packaging technique in chip scale technology is micro ball grid array (μBGA) packaging. μBGA provides the smallest size, highest performance, and best reliability of currently available packages. Folded-stack μBGA further improves board density and reliability.
Existing techniques for folded-stack μBGA are typically manual, requiring boat-to-boat handling from singulation process to cure process. These techniques have a number of drawbacks. First, the process is slow and cumbersome. The μBGA units are processed through a number of discrete steps: saw singulation, first boat handling, folding and adhere, second boat handling, folding and curing, and then traying. Second, it is expensive because several components (e.g., jigs) are needed.